Love is the only thing that matters
by Inuayashalover
Summary: This is my friend Ana's fanfic i hope you like it. INUKAG Basicly Inuyasha and Kagome hook up and she gets a sword or somethin i suck at reviewin just read the story and review


Loven Its Just The Only Thing That Matters

Kagome-gods Dammit can I go home now; we've been fighting demons all fucking week. Im tried, I just want 2 go home 2 see my family. Please Inuyasha, just for a few days! Man don't make me say the S word!  
Inu- you ain't going no where! Kagome- Why? u want me 2 get killed here. since people and demons found out that I was the new protector of the jewel and that I have 2 stay here 2 protect it they've been coming after me 2 either make me their wife or 2 kill me, like that special someone of yours ((Kikyo))((dumb asses)) Do I dare 2 say her name, Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha stays quite and looks at the ground.  
Kagome-precisely so can I go now!  
Inu- gods dammit, I said NO! Kagome- why? u don't need me, you're the strong and handsome Inuyasha! U might even leave without me!  
Inu-Did she just call me handsome, oh crap could that mean that she…  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo come out of the forest from hiding.  
Miroku- actually the guy can't do a single thing without you.  
Sango-He stays by the Bone Eaters Well till you come back.  
Inu-Huh? He marches to them and drags them back to the forest by they're clothes Inu-who the hell told u that!  
They all look at Miroku Miroku-what I was just huh, BANG!  
Inuyasha punches Miroku Inu-who the hell gave you the right to tell that to her that, now shell us it against me. Thanks Miroku.  
Miroku- you're welcome!  
Inu-RRRR!  
Bang!  
Inuyasha hits him again Miroku- Hey!  
Inuyasha walks back to the well.  
Inu-Kagome I…  
Kagome left. She left a note it reads… Dear Inuyasha,  
You're so fucking hard headed, anyway as u can see I have left and I toke the jewel with me… Don't come looking for me, cause you wouldn't find me. And if you do, I think you won't like what you find so just forget about me cause I intend to forget about you, I don't need you anymore. U are old news to me, so fuck off.  
PS-Kikyo is a clay pot bitch!  
Your x friend Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha's heart sank he felt like his heart was just ripped out then put back in he felt his eyes getting ready to cry. Miroku- what she wrote that? Inu- no she didn't this isn't her handwriting. Thank god!  
Miroku- you acted like you know Inu-I do know! I know every thing about her…Huh?  
Everybody is looking at him with a smile.  
Inu- did I say that out loud?  
Shippo-yup loud and clear!  
Sango- she left her stuff. I have a feeling that she didn't leave…  
Inuyasha's heart sank again as the thought of kagome being kill as they speak ran thought his mind.  
Inu- aw shit not again.  
Ahhhhhhhh!  
Inu-That's Kagome!  
Sango- Kilala! Miroku hop on! Inu-dammit please let her be ok! Im such an idiot. I should have never left her alone especially with all those people and demons looking for her to kill her, gods I could kill my self!  
Miroku- look! Up ahead. Inu-Kagome! What the?  
They look to see that Kikyo is sucking the soul out of Kagome's body.  
Inu-Kikyo?  
Kagome-Inu…yasha… help me…  
Inuyasha is standing there not doing anything just staring at Kikyo.  
Miroku-Inuyasha! What are you doing, help her.  
Inu…  
Sango-looks like we're on our own.  
Inuyasha's heart sinks one more time butt not for Kagome, he was thinking of Kikyo, but then he hears something, Since he has dog ears he can hear even a heart beet, he tries to listen to kagome's heart butt hear nothing.  
Inu-No…NO!  
Sango- Whats wrong!  
Kikyo-what Inuyasha is this girl more important to you than I am?  
Inu-Kikyo…how could you…  
Kikyo-easy I don't like her infect I don't like anything or anybody that live in the realm of time! Which means if it was up to me I would suck the souls out of all your bodys.  
Miroku-Inuyasha whats the matter.  
Inu-I…I can't hear Kagome's heart beat.  
Sango+Miroku+Shippo-Wha!  
Miroku-Kikyo RRR!  
Sango-we have to get her out of there! Go Kilala!  
Inu-stop! I will deal with this; I didn't let kagome go back to her home so this is my battle, GOT IT!  
Miroku- you wouldn't get nowhere by fighting on your own!  
Inu- I said stay back.  
Inuyasha starts 2 walk towards Kikyo Sess- don't even try it little brother, you lay a hand on my woman and I will hack your head off.  
Inu-Sesshomaru! I could smell your stench a mile away.  
Sess- haha, very humorous little brother, u talk like a man butt can you fight like one Inu- allow me to prove it to you!  
Sess- hehe, so funny u have feelings for that X priestess .  
Inu-Kikyo… Kikyo- What of it I killed her so just forget about her.  
Inu-I love kagome not Kikyo I promise to protected the both of them, butt Kikyo is with Sesshomaru now let him protect her.  
Part of kagome's soul goes back to her.  
Kikyo- awwww! No, the souls!  
Kagome-You clay pot bitch give me back the rest of my soul Kagome points an arrow at her and Inuyasha run to see if she is all right.  
Inu-Kagome…you're alive.  
Kagome- just barely, that fucking dead bitch still has part of my soul. Inu- Ill get it back.  
Kagome-don't, I can do it, when you called my name I know that you were here either for Kikyo or me so I cried for my soul to come back.  
Inu- I'll tell you later but first we have to deal with this matha fuckers.  
Kagome- cool, I got Kikyo…  
Inuyasha looks down at Kagome he sees a look of pure hatred on her face. He looks at Kikyo…  
Inu-Fine if you're going to kill her go ahead…I really don't care about her anymore. Just be careful I don't want to loss u Ur to important to me now, you always were, I have to tell u something butt not right now we have work to do.  
Kagome- I can't wait to use this new sword on her.  
Inu- huh? What sword? Kagome- I had Totosi forge me a sword from this demon's fang that I kill, I only have to get really mad to let out its true power, In other words its like the Tetsusaiga but it uses human anger to let out its true power, get it?  
Inu- yeah butt when did u get it?  
Kagome-3 months ago Inu- 3 months, you never told me, why?  
Kagome- I thought u would say that I couldn't us it and destroy it or something.  
Inu- ahhh, great what else haven't you told me?  
Kagome-uhhh well a lot of things that u might not want to hear.  
Sess- are u 2 girls done talking? We are fighting here ya know. Kagome-Kikyo! Bring it on bitch! Kikyo- fine it's your funeral Kagome-yeah u wish u clay pot bitch! I have only 1 question, was it hot in that oven?  
Miroku+Sango+Shippo-Ooooo!  
Inu-Ohhh! That was a good 1!  
Kikyo-whatever, just bring a cover cause its going to be cold when your under ground…  
Kagome- that's all you got, please, if Ur going to diss me out at list makes sense.  
((Now if I could make this a movie I would put the song "girl fight" from Brook Valentine and LIL JON. When Kikyo and Kagome are fighting, that would be hot especially with kagome's new sword that would look bananas)  
Kikyo- lets do this you fake priestess!  
Kagome- Now Kikyo, don't say that cause Im about to prove you wrong see this sword here This is a Fagan from a demon that I killed with a scared arrow. This sword works on human anger and priestess powers. My priestess powers. Not yours, only mine! So don't try to take it.  
Kikyo- like I need it!  
Kagome- oh one more thing, this sword was made from a Cat demon's fang, which gives me the power of speed and balance, lets see you try to catch me.  
Inu- not bad can I try out that sword later,  
Kagome- yeah but later lets fight this idiots first!  
Kagome thinks of that time when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, the sword transforms. It looks a little bit like the Tetsiga. Inuyasha senses kagome's sword's pulse.  
Inu- huh?  
Kagome – ready?  
Inu-yeah! GO!  
Inuyasha and Kagome run to Kikyo and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is surprised by Kagome's new speed.  
Inu-woo, not bad,  
Kagome-Thanks Kikyo shouts an arrow at her, Kagome stops for a few seconds and doges it.  
Kagome-huh?  
Kagome senses the pulse of the sword then sees that wind is meeting right at Kikyo,  
Kagome-Huh that wind could that be an attack.  
Inuyasha sees the wind 2, Inu-huh is that wind from my sword or kagome's?  
Sess attacks him Sess- you should really pay attention I might hack Ur hand of and u might not even notice.  
Inu- whatever, Kagome swing the sword, aim at the middle of the winds. If Im not its kind of like the Wind Scar!  
Kagome- ok! Here goes!  
Kagome swings the sword strait at Kikyo, which is in the middle of the winds; it totally looks like the wind scar. But cines Kagome hates Kikyo so much, it's way more powerful.  
Kagome-woo that was hot.  
Inu- woo! That look like my wind scare but way more powerful. but Why?……God I have to figure this out!  
Inuyasha turns around to see that Sesshomaru left Inu- huh? His more cat then dog.  
He runs to kagome who look totally spaced.  
Inu-Kagome…Whats?  
Kagome's soul comes back to her Kagome- gods I need to rest With kagome In Inuyasha's hands he carries her to Kaede's hut.  
-  
Totosi- It's the Kagime Inu-The Wha?  
Totosi- The Kagime, lets just say that that sword has more power then the Tetsusaiga & Tetsuseiga put together Inu-how!  
Totosi-She is a priestess, and she hated Kikyo, Human hatred and priestess powers mixed, almost succeed the power of your fathers.  
Inu-But then y could I hear the pulse of the Kagime.  
Totosi- u did woo, do I hear wedding bells?  
Inu-Huh! What do u mean?  
Totosi- The demon that Kagome slaved was in love he was trying to protect his mate that died. Inu- so if kagome hears the Tetsusaiga…  
Totosi- u 2 are meant to be together, u can call them the match makers…

-- Kagome walks out of Kaede's Hut Shippo-Are u sure Ur ok Kagome-yes Im ok Shippo-do u think the Kagime or when Kikyo toke Ur soul that drained Ur strength.  
Inu- Kagome! Are u feeling well again! Kagome-yeah so u want to help me train. I really have to understand this sword.  
Inu- I have to…um…tell u…uh something so let go by the bone eaters well. -- Inu- Kagome…  
Kagome-huh?  
Inu- Im sorry, Kagome- 4 what u didn't do anything Inu- I let u get caught and u almost died, if I didn't get there sooner I would of lost u, I hate my self 4 not getting there sooner…  
Kagome-don't kick ur self 4 that Im fine.  
Inu-I have to tell u… Kagome- What, what is it? Is something wrong, are you sick, cause ill go get Kaede and…  
Inu-Kagome Higurashi I love u!  
Inu-I want u to be my mate, mother of my kids, my lover, 4 ever. I know Im just a hanyou, you're a priestess your to good for me you deserve more then me… Kagome- oh Inuyasha I love u 2.  
Inu- oh kagome, I just need to figure something out. Hold the Tetsusaiga.  
Inuyasha gives the sword to Kagome butt nothing happens Totosi- The both of u, hold the 2 swords together!  
Inu- hey come out hiding u heard of animals!  
Totosi-just do it!  
Kagome takes out the Kagime and they hold the 2 swords together. She can feel the pulse of both swords Kagome-woo is that normal.  
Inu- did you feel the pulse? Kagome-yeah I did, Why?  
Inu-YES!  
He picks her up and spines around Inu-haha yes yes yes yes yes!  
Kagome- yes what?  
They fall on the floor and kagome Kisses him -  
Miroku and Sango are walking through the forest when they end up by a swamp. They stop and rest. Sango- Miroku r u ok?  
Miroku- ugh, no Sango, I…I cant stop thinking of u. I know that don't like my lechery ways, but what I want to say is that…  
Sango?  
Miroku-Sango, The demon slayer I love u, I can't give u anything with money value cause Im only a perverted Monk, but I can give u my love , my attention. I want to protect you. I know u better then anyone else that I have ever known. Oh please Sango don't reject me. I love u so much.  
Sango walks away. Miroku- well that is what my life is cursed to be. Sango runs back and hugs him Sango- Had u going didn't I… Miroku- oh Sango.  
They kiss for a long, long, long, long time

-- Inuyasha and Miroku are chilling by a tree Miroku- So this is what it feels like to be love Inu-Yup…feels good right.  
Miroku-yup u said it my friend.  
Inu- Im taking Kagome to this beautiful spot Miroku- let me guess it has cheery blossoms.  
Inu- Yup…why who do u know?  
Miroku- Kagome told me that she loves cheery blossoms.  
Inu-I know… wait what?  
-  
Inuyasha toke kagome to the spot he was talking to Miroku about.  
kagome- oh Inuyasha this is so beautiful Inu…  
Kagome-Inuyasha?  
As you can see Inuyasha can't get Kagome out of his mind, not that he wants 2 anyway. He can only think of her beauty.  
Inu-gods she's beautiful, Im the luckiest guy in the entire world, cause I have kagome! Kagome- Inuyasha, Yo Inuyasha, INUYASHA!  
Inu-Huh? What? Im sorry I was just thinking…  
Kagome- Of what, not of that clay pot bitch were u Inu-No no I was thinking of u I said to my self that im the luckiest guy in the world, or at list I feel that way.  
Kagome-hey!  
Kagome shoves him a little bit Inu- hey ur self He shoves her 2 Sess-how endearing 2 see 2 teens in love.  
Inu- I had a feeling that u were ganna come back for some more so what do u want this time, if u haven't noticed we r busy.  
Inuyasha looks at kagome to make Sesshomaru joules Kagome- so what happened to that clay pot bitch of your, feeling lonely lately Kikyo- why should he when im right here Kikyo comes out from behind Sesshomaru Kikyo-Inuyasha I see u have an obsession for fake priestess Kagome grads her sword Kagome- u shouldn't be talking Ur only dirt and bones!  
Kikyo- awwww ur mad Kagome- you have no idea Inu-Kikyo when did u become such a bitch Kagome-Ohhh nice one , you're learning Inu-hey! Whatever Kikyo-oh quiet! Both of u make me sick Kagome- jealous much Kikyo- did I fucking say that. That's it Im fucking tired of looking at your faces. Kagome- wait so your tired of looking at your face, uh hello I look like u remember. Inu- oh nice 1 Kagome- thanks Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga Inu- Kagome do u want to try out the trick that Totosi showed us Kagome- Yeah. I think would love to see it Sess- see what?  
Inuyasha and kagome hold the 2 swords together. Kagome think of the time Kikyo kissed Inuyasha to get her mad. Inuyasha thinks of the time Kikyo almost killed Kagome. Then the Wind starts to roll around the swords. Then they both think about each other at the same time and the wind scar and the Back lash wave come out at the same time.  
Kikyo get her ass kick, In other words she died.((Yeah that bitch is dead!))((u know Kagome is thinking that))(( she fucking hated her)) ((I would to)  
Sess- RRR you to are so dead!  
Sess turns into Fluffy then goes after kagome,  
Kagome- ahhh!  
Inu-Oh no kagome Sess has Kagome in his mouth like a chew toy. before Inuyasha dose anything the Tetsusaiga fly's from his hand, and the Kagime fly's out of kagome's hand they bound together and shout out the back lash wave.  
Inu- what the hell is going on, ahhh you baka sword your going to hit kagome!  
When everything cleared up Kagome was laying on the floor with the sheaths of the Kagime and the Tetsiga around her Inu- kagome! Are u all right Kagome–yeah I think so, What were you thinking using the Back lash wave on me like that It could of hit me you Baka!  
Inu- Hey first don't call me an idiot when u don't have your facts strait and second of all it wasn't me it was our swords, they reacted when you were in trouble.  
Kagome is bleeding cause of the bit.  
Kagome- ugh, gods this hurts, but ill be fine…ugh…  
Kagome pass out from the pain.  
Inu- Kagome oh no this can't be.  
Inuyasha runs as fastest as he can to Kaede's hut.  
-  
Koga- there, my power has come back, now that I have shards of the jewel in both my legs and arms I will win Kagome's heart, butt first I have to kill that Baka mutt Inuyasha not to mention all of those shards that he has!  
-  
Kaede comes out of the hut with a smile on her face Inuyasha is waiting on tree branch Inu-Kaede! Is she alright please tell me she is ok!  
Kaede-Yes yes Inuyasha she is a very lucky women and you a lucky man…  
Inu-huh? What do you mean?  
Kaede- Congratulations Inuyasha your going to get a child.  
Inu-uh what!  
Kaede- a child, a son or daughter!  
Inuyasha stays silent and walk inside the hut, Kagome is laying down resting, Inuyasha grads her hand and strokes it. Kagome wakes up.  
Kagome-Inu…Inuyasha?  
Inu- oh sorry did I wake Kagome- No no I woke up cause I had a bad dream.  
Inu- About what?  
Kagome- geometry…  
Inu- Again? Well are you sure that your ready to…  
Kagome- To have a baby? If u are then yes I am…  
Inuyasha hugs then leaves the hut, He needs to think about the whole baby thing alone…  
Inu-gods dammit am I ready to be a father? What the hell, Are we ready to be parents?  
Oh shit, what is Kagome's mom going to say, oh shit we're going to die. Butt it can't be all that bad I bet its going to be a boy, well who cares, ((He say this Out loud)) IM GOING TO BE A FATHER! ((People, people, listen I have something so important to say I have found a picture of Inuyasha's daughter this is it… Ya'll can give me an Oscar now, I make u guys happy with this kind of stuff I should get a novel peace prize for this I try to make ya'll happy and I don't get nothing back))((Yay! Kikyo is dead))(( oh Inuyasha's and kagome's daughter, her name is Ashaka))((they got it on))((THEY DID IT))((IT)) -- meanwhile In Kaede's hut Kagome is sleeping, she has a dream She has a dream about how Inuyasha's father and mother and how Inuyasha's father risked his life to save both Inuyasha and his mother. Butt then every thing changes and its not Inuyasha's father and mother no more its Inuyasha and kagome fighting for the life of they're daughter. Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomaru he wants to avenge Kikyo by taking the life of they're new born Daughter ((No comment)) Kagome tries to get away but gets stopped by Inuyasha's mother and father.  
Inu's Father- do not fear us, for here we show you what happened to us and What will happen to you…  
Kagome thank you for u have saved our son many times, more then u actually know.  
Inu's mother- Inuyasha loves you and your soon to child more the world Its self. He will do anything to keep u and your child safe, please keep him and your child safe… we love our son and we just want him to be happy, Demon or human. We love you like our own too. Kagome-This is a dream, this is a dream, Inu's father- please believe us this is not a dream this is vision. Go into hiding before this happens again…Kagome looks back and sees Inuyasha finding in the fire covered building, then the roof falls on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome-No! No! this is a dream this can't be real this won't happen!  
Inu's mother- please give this our grand daughter Inuyasha's mom gives kagome a necklace. Shippo- kagome, Kagome whats wrong! Your talking in your sleep…  
Kagome-ah! What happened!  
Shippo-Whats that in your hand?  
She looks at her hand, the necklace that Inuyasha's mother gave to her in her dream was in her hand Inuyasha-Whats going on, are you ok.  
Kagome- yeah im fine but I do need to talk to you It's a dream again…can you carry me to the bone eater well.  
On they're way to the bone eater well Kagome tells Inuyasha about her dream Kagome- Inuyasha, I sorry to ask butt did you know what your father looked like?  
Inuyasha- don't be and no I don't, butt when we fought against that guy, ((forgot his man but he's from the 3rd movie)) and that me and Sesshomaru had to work together to beat the sword from hell, he talked to us telling about how proud he was of us working together, we didn't butt who cares…  
Kagome senses a shard of the jewel and grads her sword, Inuyasha sense a demon coming some he takes hold of his sword. The second he dose kagome thinks of her dream, the Kagime and tetsiga start to glow Inuyasha could see what Kagome was seeing.  
Kagome- Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha- Kagome where are you?  
Kagome-I don't know but there is fire every?  
Inuyasha runs though the forest looking for her when he ends up in a fire covered building…  
Inuyasha-kagome where are you!  
Kagome- in a room almost looks like a birth giving room, Oh no I know what this is this is it's my dream Inuyasha don't come in here please go without me save your self.  
Inuyasha- what the hell are you talking about? I would never leave without you!  
Inuyasha walks into the room where Kagome is in she passed out from the smock he picked her up and takes her outside. Inuyasha- how did we get into this mess, kagome, Kagome!  
Inu's father- Inuyasha, stop she is okay Inuyasha- Father?  
Inu's Mother-my baby I have wait for this to happen ever scenes I well you know.  
Inuyasha- Mother! please tell me that you cause last time I saw your faces it was a demon pretending that it was you and well I… I believed it…  
Inu's mother- oh my son its really me butt we can't waste time.  
Inu's father- yes something is going to happen to you and kagome…  
Inuyasha- what no not kagome…oh wait Kagome!  
He goes back down to see if she is still alive Inuyasha- Kagome please wake up, you can't be …  
Kagome cophs Im fine butt Inuyasha you have to know this is going to happen. Please I don't want you to die.  
She hugs him tightly.  
Inu's father- there is no time for this we have to tell you son. Look behind you this will happen you and Sesshomaru we fight to the death, you have to protect kagome until she has the baby. Inu's mother- the necklace that I gave you will protect her from demons,  
Inu's father- and this bracelet will protect her from Sesshomaru and anybody who will want her great powers.  
Kagome+Inuyasha- great powers!  
Mother- Yes, she will be the daughter of the very powerful Inuyasha half Dog demon half human and daughter greatest and powerful priestess Kagome H protector of the Shikon no toma. better then that Kikyo…I didn't like her that much. Well that's not important right now you have to go into hiding before this happens… again…  
Kagome's head starts to hurt Inuyasha- kagome…whats wrong?  
Father- we been here to long we have to go. We will talk again, soon…  
Inuyasha- wait mother, father…  
They end up on a tree branch…  
Inuyasha starts to stroke kagome's hair…  
Inuyasha-kagome you awake Kagome- now I am, what,  
Inuyasha-Please tell me that, that was not a dream.  
Kagome-Yawn, open your hand and find out.  
The bracelet that Inuyasha's father gave to him was in his hand… Inuyasha- omigod! ((Now this is going to take a while so lets skip lets say 9 months yall do want to know how it ends right well lets skip 9 months, just so u know Sango is having a baby and Koga is coming, he's been spying and kagome for 9 months he is making his move on kagome when she's alone but Inuyasha won't leave her, at all.))((so cute but damn 9 months waiting for her))((damn))((9 months))((damn))

-- Kagome- ah shit I know it was today Kagome yells from the pain and then…  
Kagome- oh shit my water broke, Inuyasha the baby is coming!  
Inuyasha-oh shit wha, uhhh? Kaede get your ass in here now!  
Kaede- why are ye yelling?  
Inuyasha- the baby is coming you old hag Kaede- oh…uhhh? Ok right come we have been preparing for this for months. Kaede goes by horse and Inuyasha carries kagome, they end up at the castle that was in Kagome's dream, kagome opens her eyes and she reminders the dream,  
Kagome-No not here this is where you…  
Inuyasha-don't worry nothing is going to happen to me I will protect the castle if some even trys to get near they're dead o.k.  
Kagome- no please Inuyasha I don't want to lose you Inuyasha- you won't ill be fine (( ok wait I think you guys are thinking about kagome's mom and what her reaction was well here is a pick into what she said)  
Kagome's mother- what the fuck what were you thinking I can fucking believe it I will kill him if he leaves you with that baby. I can fucking kill you my self if you weren't my daughter! what the fuck were you thinking he's from 500 years ago he's way older then you way old counting the demon and dog years. where is he, he is so fucking dead! ((after 20 mts)  
Kagome's mom- Im so proud im going to be a grandmother at young… age Im so happy for the both of you but Inuyasha can I talk to you.  
They walk outside…  
Inuyasha-yes ms H.  
Kagome's mother Inuyasha if you leave my baby with that baby, if you leave her race that baby by her self I will hunt you down got it! ((that's what happen hope you like the rest of the story for it will end soon)  
She runs inside with Kaede…  
((One more thing if your wondering why kagome didn't just have her baby in a hospital in her own time its cause if someone had a baby with dog eras the whole world would know in at least 2 days…))((that a good enough answer for you or do I have to say it slower…))((Just joking)  
Kaede-Here ye go child all set… ill be right back to assist you. Kagome-hurry this hurts ahhh! Ok breath! Ahhh.  
Meanwhile outside Inuyasha hears her scream Inuyasha-ugh Kagome no I have to stay outside and protect the castle… please let my child be healthy I love you Kagome! Kagome- I do too ahhh.  
Inuyasha- he ,he…  
Then way wind starts to howls the sent of a demon went straight into Inuyasha's nose…  
Inuyasha- here we go wait a second that's not Sesshomaru's sent that's…KOGA'S!  
Koga-yup that's my name don't where it out…  
Inuyasha- what the hell do you want flee bag Im kind of busy Koga- listen We both love Kagome so lets protect her.  
Inuyasha- Hell no! This is on me not you why don't you just go jump of a ditch Kaede- Inuyasha! Come Kagome needs ye…  
Inuyasha-huh? What I have to stay outside Kagome-INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!  
Inuyasha runs in side the castle Inuyasha- what the matter Kagome-Koga is here right. I can sense his jewel shards Inuyasha- Yeah but we don't need his help Kagome grads a big strand of Inuyasha's hair and pulls him right in front of her face Kagome-Listen to me Inuyasha this is the pain talking so listen good! Let him help you or when Im done here our daughter is going to get her first fighting lesson with you as the punching bag! Got It Inuyasha-gulp yeah whatever you say honey…  
Kagome tries to say something else but gets stop by the pain Then Kagome's mom opens the door Kagome's mom- Oh sweetie, What are you still doing here go outside Dammit! Go on get out of here!  
Inuyasha-oh yes ma'am!  
Kagome's mom- oh sweetie here I got you something from the hospital…It's a pain reliever… Kagome-Thanks mom how did you get here?  
Mom-You left two jewel shards in your room so I jump through and well…  
Kagome-Well what? Mom- I brought a friend that just happens to be a doctor Ms Otonashi- Hello miss Hicurashi Lets get this started, I brought all the stuff that we could possibly need. Kaede is in the corner of the room starring at the stuff with sparkles in her eyes Outside…  
Koga- dumb ass Inuyasha-Jack ass Koga- Idiot Inuyasha- Retard Inside Kagome-Kaede can you go outside and tell Inuyasha and Koga to shut…  
Kaede-I don't hear them arguing?  
Mom- me either…  
Kagome then how did I hear it?  
Then the room starts to glow red, when the light goose away they all look at Kagome Kagome- Huh what happened the pain went away. She sniffs the air like a dog… Mom do you have pie it smells good Mom-Uh Kagome are those real?  
Kagome- What?  
Mom- your ears…They look like Inuyasha's Kagome-Huh ((She looks like this…  
See She is now a Hanyou)  
Kagome-Oh shit! My stomach hurts again!  
Ms Otonashi- The baby is coming! Just push once and its out.  
She pushes…All is still then all you hear is a baby crying Inuyasha runs in the room, and he is shocked at the site of his offspring and confused at Kagome Inuyasha-oh what happen to you?  
Kagome-I have no Idea…  
Ms Otonashi- here you go miss Hicurashi your little baby girl…  
Inuyasha sits next to Kagome Inuyasha-I can't believe this Im a father! Kagome- Lets name her Ashaka. Inuyasha-I love that name Koga- Oh what the hell happened to you Kagome Your, You're a Hanyou A dog Hanyou. NO!  
Kagome-Inuyasha the necklace and bracelet…  
Inuyasha-Oh yeah! He takes them from his pocket put them on her when she opens her eyes she gigolos at the site of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Everybody-AWWWWWWW! Then Kagome hears something Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome smell the scant of demons about 200 hundred of them Inuyasha- Sesshomaru…  
Kagome-oh no it is going to happen I knew it.  
Inuyasha- Koga I can't believe im saying this butt we need your help…  
Koga-You got to beg, come on beg like a little puppy…  
Kagome-Koga! Its help us or ill kick your ass!  
Koga-Gulp Ok Ill help you…  
Inuyasha- ok get every body out of here get them to Kaede's hut Kagome-but what if we can't go there Inuyasha-then go to the wolf den ok, Koga when your done come here and help me and bring Sango and Miroku…  
Koga- Ok Inuyasha-What are you waiting for go!  
They start to walk out the door but Kagome goes back into the room Kagome- Inuyasha please be careful I don't want our daughter not knowing how her dad looks like, like us…  
Inuyasha- Kagome ill be fine please don't cry not now cry when we win ok.  
Kagome- Inuyasha please just come with us and hide form Sesshomaru Inuyasha-No way this is the last time me and my brother fight it will be the end for him.  
Kagome- but…  
Inuyasha-what your telling me you don't trust me,  
Kagome- no its not that its just…  
Inuyasha- Kagome have faith in me please I really need that right now, ill tell you something I never told any body in my life, im scared, I scared about this life that we are about to enter we are parents now that scares the hell out of me. You scare me, people want your powers, people want you for there greedy selves so they kidnap you, That scares the hell out of me too. Kagome you keep me going in life, if it wasn't for you I would still be stock up on that tree, I would still be unfriendly, I wouldn't have friends, I wouldn't know what a family is, I wouldn't have a life, I wouldn't have you. Kagome- Inuyasha I have faith in you if you need help just call out my name. I'll be able to hear you with these dog ears I can hear anything. Kagome hugs Inuyasha then they both look at they're new pride and joy. Then a fire arrow goes through the window Inuyasha-Kagome go get out of here Kagome and Inuyasha kiss then He holds Ashaka hugs her and gives her a kiss Inuyasha- Take care the both of you, now go get out of here Koga- Come on Kagome lets go!  
Kagome-love you Inuyasha-love you 2 Kagome runs then he jumps through the roof. The whole building was covered in flames, The scant of Sesshomaru rushes into Inuyasha's nose, then something speaks to him Inter Youkai-Blood, Blood get Sesshomaru's blood Inuyasha- huh? how's that, show your self Inter Youkai- You must protect your mate get Sesshomaru's blood, fine if you don't then ill do it.  
Inuyasha-no wait you're my demon side Inter Youkai -No duh and I will get Sesshomaru's blood Inuyasha starts to transform into a full demon Inuyasha- no im tried of you trying to take over ill beat him but ill do it with out you trying to change me! But I will take a little help… ill take control of my demon side.  
Inuyasha starts to glow red then the purple lines that come out from his cheeks, come out…  
((he looks more in control)  
Sesshomaru-What happened to him, he, he looks powerful…  
Inuyasha-woo I feel better I can get use to this…  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha you will pay for what you did to my dear mate… where's your bitch I was hoping I could slit her throat. And that little runt of your I was hoping to see my niece scrum in my hands as I grasp that little throat of hers…  
Inuyasha- Ill never let you though them if you do I swear your going to regret the day that you called me your brother.  
Sesshomaru- awwww your mad well get ready little brother Inuyasha- don't call me your brother!  
Inuyasha got really fucking pissed ((I don't want to descried the fight, im not good at that so make up your own…))((I will tell you how the fight ends though)  
Inuyasha used the Back Lash Wave, Sesshomaru jumps he tries to doge it but he didn't jump high enough so he gets his legs hacked off…  
Inuyasha(out of breath)-I win you fucking Youkai Kagome-Inuyasha ! g et out of there the roof might fall at any moment!  
Then the roof falls on the two brothers Kagome- Inuyasha! No! Sango here hold Ashaka.  
Sango-Kagome, no, please don't go, we might lose you to…  
Kagome- are you crazy ill never leave without Inuyasha!  
Kagome runs, very fast by the way, to the fire covered, collapsed building.  
Kagome- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you! Please Inuyasha! Inuyasha-cough Kagome-Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you ok come on lets get the hell out of here, man even with my new strength your still heavy Ugh… They make it back to the village which is totally crashed by the way Sango-Kagome! Miroku go help her Kagome- please help Inuyasha, ill be right there I just need a few minuets…  
Inuyasha-Im fine…  
Kagome-no your not ,please Inuyasha don't try to fool your self, look at you, you need help oh Sango where's Ashaka?  
Sango-oh she's right there next to…  
Sesshomaru- oh you mean this little wrench I got here Kagome- No! Ashaka! Inuyasha-how are you able to walk I hacked your legs off!  
Sess-oh these, I toke them from a demon, they wouldn't last long but just enough to kill this little wrench of yours.  
Sesshomaru's claws start to glow, just before his claws though her skin the necklace and bracelet start to glow… Sesshomaru's hand get hacked off Inuyasha-woo they worked, now time to end this, Kagome get her, quick!  
Kagome- got her, you ok my dear baby…  
Inuyasha-Sesshomaru, you're my half brother, If you want to hurt my family and friends your going to have to go through me to do it, you blew your last chance to live when you tried to kill my daughter.  
Kagome shots an arrow and kills him all that is left of him is the Tetsuseiga, that other evil sword and his clothes.  
Inuyasha-Hey I wanted to kill him…Kagome whats wrong…  
Kagome-sod That animal he killed Rin, He got so pissed that he toke out his anger on that poor girlSod Miroku- we shall give her a proper burial.  
Later that week every thing is back to normal, well for the most part… The Haraikotsu comes flying through a hut followed by yelling.  
Inuyasha and Kagome where taking a walk of fresh air with they're daughter when the Haraikotsu almost hits them Kagome- oh watch out…  
Inuyasha and Kagome jump out of the way.  
Inuyasha+Kagome-Sango and Miroku…  
Miroku-Inuyasha, Kagome quick, Sango is having the Baby.  
They all run as fast as they can to their hut Sango- Oh Kagome, thank the gods you're here I couldn't do this without you.  
Kagome-Well I was the first one to have a baby…  
Sango- oh no not again Kagome hold my hand please…  
Sango crush her hand…  
Kagome-Owwwww! That shit hurts!  
Inuyasha- It can't be that bad… Owwwww! I take it back.((she is a demon slayer)  
A few minutes later Miroku-Twins!  
Sango- give me my babies.  
Every body-Awwww! So cute…  
Kaede-One is a boy and one is a girl…  
The boy has Miroku's perfect blue eyes, Sango's perfect black hair and the wind tunnel in his right hand((cover that up quick you idiots)  
The girl has Miroku's eyes and Sango's hair…((woo)  
Kagome- Inuyasha come on I have a vision coming.  
They run to their hut, they both hold they're swords and hug each other with their daughter in the middle(( they're not killing her)  
Inu's father- well done my son…  
Inu's mother- oh let me see the little one where is she…  
Kagome-hehe…she's right here…  
Inu's mother-Awwww, she looks like you Inuyasha, oh no wait she has kagome's beauty, she has Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha's hair. Oh whatever she is beautiful…  
Kagome- Thank you…  
Inuyasha's father-im so proud son, I just feel sad for Sesshomaru though…sigh Inuyasha-thank you father…  
They wake up in they're hut Inuyasha-kagome I love the both of you so much…  
Naraku watches from afar.  
Naraku-Hahahahahahahah!

((The End)) 


End file.
